


I'll Feed You Strawberries

by YuugiMuffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Strawberries, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin
Summary: Malik and Bakura take a bath, eat strawberries, and make out.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	I'll Feed You Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> someone on twitter was like "hey this would be cute" and in my head i was like "fuck yeah it would be cute" and then i did it. and it is cute.

“Bakura, take a bath with me.” Malik said.

“I am not going to do that.” Bakura told him.

But he would. Of course he would. Because he was stupid, and gay, and Malik was so, so pretty.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I have honey and lavender, and I’ll feed you strawberries or something.”

Bakura raised an eyebrow, “You’ll fucking what?”

“I bought some strawberries. I’ll share them with you.” Malik corrected.

“Slut.” Bakura said, and then left for the bathroom. He wished Malik would feed him strawberries.

He put the plug in the tub and started running the water, making sure it was nice and hot. Hot water was a blessing. It was one of his favorite things about the modern world. Mm. As the tub filled, Bakura peeled off his clothes -except his underwear- and tossed them in the hallway for Malik to bitch about. It was funny, hearing him whine.

After the tub was full, he turned the faucet off, and Malik finally decided to grace him with his presence. He was holding a carton of milk in one hand, and a carton of strawberries in the other. Balanced on top of the strawberries was a plastic container of honey.

“Can you get the lavender? It’s in the cupboard.” Malik said. He put everything down and opened the honey and milk. The milk went in first, and Malik crouched over the tub to make sure everything was mixed correctly. He dumped the honey into the water next and spread it around.

Bakura finally located the little jar of lavender bath salt. He opened it and offered it to Malik, who took a pinch and tossed it into the tub. The room very quickly started to smell amazing.

As Malik took his own clothes off, Bakura tied his hair in a bun. He didn’t want to bother with washing it, so getting it wet was pointless. He passed a hair tie to Malik, who soon was wearing a bun of his own. 

He peeled off his boxers and tossed them into the neat pile of his clothes on the floor and then stepped into the tub. The water lapped at his calves, and Bakura stared for a little while before finally removing his own boxers and following him into the bath.

They both sat down, their legs tangling, and Bakura flicked Malik in the face with some water.

“Stop that.” Malik said, but grinned, so it was okay.

Malik spread his fingers in the water and sighed, sliding lower into the bath. One of his legs popped out of the water on Bakura’s side, and he rested his ankle on the edge of the tub. Bakura watched water drip off of his dark skin and wrinkled his nose. Malik was so hot, it wasn’t even fair.

“You’re very pretty.” He said, and then stopped it from being a compliment by adding, “I hate it.”

“Thank you, ‘Kura.” Malik sighed.

Bakura got up and snatched the strawberries before settling himself back into the bath. “So why did you pour milk in the tub? Seems kind of gross.”

“You’ve never had a milk bath? They were pretty big in ancient Egypt. Huh.” Malik shrugged, “It’s good for your skin.”

Right, like Bakura had had the time or resources to take luxurious fucking milk baths. He scoffed to himself and bit into a strawberry. It was sweet and tangy at the same time. Perfect. He tossed the stem out of the tub and ate another one.

“Bakura!” Malik complained, “Don’t be gross.”

“I’ll piss in this water.” Bakura threatened. He would never.

Malik splashed him a few times before sighing and grabbing a strawberry of his own. He nibbled on it like a rabbit, taking his time and being annoying about it.

“Just fucking eat it.” Bakura said, and received a glare for it.

“Let me enjoy my own damn fruit.”

He scoffed and ate another berry, still tossing the stem and leaves onto the floor. Malik nudged him, as if telling him to stop, and reached for the container of strawberries again. Bakura held it away and got nudged again.

“Share, you ass.”

Bakura smirked, “I’ll gladly share my ass.”

“You’re so dirty.” Malik rolled his eyes, “Give.”

Bakura picked out the most appetizing of the berries and bit into it. He let the juice roll down his chin and drip into the water, and gave a moan of satisfaction. His tongue swiped out to clean the mess off of his face before he smirked once more and leaned towards Malik.

“Here, have my sloppy seconds.”

Malik grabbed his wrist before Bakura could shove the food into his mouth, and instead licked across Bakura’s teeth marks. He sucked and nibbled on the fruit lewdly, and then finally allowed Bakura to press the strawberry into his mouth.

“Now who’s dirty?” Bakura muttered, feeling himself grow hot. He blamed the water and nothing else. Nope. Nothing.

Malik grabbed the container from him, “I think  _ I’m _ the one who’s supposed to be feeding you, right? That was the agreement.”

Bakura didn’t remind him that he’d changed his mind, and instead licked his way across Malik’s fingers before biting into the offered strawberry. He wiped the juice off of his chin and swirled his tongue against his own finger to clean it.

“Hot.” Malik snickered.

“Mm.”

The next strawberry was ignored as Bakura kissed along Malik’s wrist, forearm, bicep, and shoulder- all the way to his mouth. He plunged his tongue into Malik’s mouth and shifted so he was hovering over the other man.

Malik pushed him away and pressed the strawberry into his mouth. Bakura took a large bite of it and kissed Malik again, passing the fruit to him and licking the flavour from Malik’s tongue. He pulled away to let Malik breathe, and grabbed a strawberry for himself, intent on eating it while Malik had the other one.

Malik put the strawberries on the sink and slid across the tub to settle himself in Bakura’s lap. He nuzzled into Bakura’s neck and kissed his pulse point. Bakura tilted Malik’s head and pressed their mouths together a third time. He nibbled at Malik’s lip until Malik grunted, and then he pulled away.

“I love you.” Malik said.

“You’re not so bad.” Bakura answered.

“The highest of compliments. Thank’s, ‘Kura.”

“Got a better one for you. The strawberries aren’t nearly as sweet as you are.” Bakura purred and pushed his face into Malik’s neck. 

Malik laughed, “Yeah, cuz they’re fucking sour.” 

Shit, he was right.

“Correction, I’d eat you any day of the week?”

“Just stop talking.” Malik told him.

“Can do.”

They kissed again, more softly than the last time. Bakura liked strawberries, and he liked Malik. Tasting them together was even better.


End file.
